The Fight
by Idk. A
Summary: Walter and Paige had a fight about Ralph spending a summer with Drew. Things were said, feelings were hurt, and let's just say there is a bit of violence but not a lot. (Paige and Walter are together)


**Authors Note: I don't own Scorpion or the characters.**

 **This is my first story so don't judge as hard.**

 **Summary: Walter and Paige had a fight about Ralph spending a summer with Drew. Things were said, feelings were hurt, and let's just say there is a bit of violence but not a lot. (Paige and Walter are together)**

Paige was locked in the loft crying her eyes out on the couch. After everything her and Walter went through he had the audacity to say those terrible things to her face. They had a fight, like every other couples do, but Walter really crossed a line this time. Every time Paige tried to calm herself down she kept thinking about those cruel words Walter said to her, and it wasn't helping at all that Walter was at the door begging her to let him in. It just made it worse and the fight kept replaying in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The fight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just them in the garage, everybody else had gone home,many Ralph was at a sleepover. Paige quietly went over to the kitchen to talk to Walter.

Paige: Hey Walter I have a bit of a situation, but don't know how to approach it. Can you help?

Walter: Sure Paige what's up is everything okay?

Paige: Yea everything is fine, just Drew asked if he could take Ralph for the summer, and I'm thinking about it, but I don't know how to ask Ralph.

Walter: Well just thinking about it is a stupid idea, Drew doesn't understand Ralph, and sending Ralph to him for a summer won't make their connection stronger. Just tell Drew no.

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Walter just call her stupid. Her eyes started tearing up a bit, never in a million years did she think he would ever call her that.

Paige: it's not a bad idea, I was just thinking about it, like I thought it would help them bond a bit.

Walter then rolled his eyes at her.

Walter: Well considering that you and Ralph already have a strained relationship, sending Ralph away would only make it worse, and I would lose a lot of respect for you if you did that.

With that Paige let a tear fall, then she grew angry. She was not about to let Walter tell her these things without fighting back.

Paige: You know what I just think you're jealous because obviously Drew wants a relationship with his son and your father didn't want one with you.

That struck a nerve with Walter, even though she had a point, he never though she would stoop that low. Well she didn't know what's was coming to her.

Walter: oh yeah you think that you had a good relationship with your son he didn't talk to you for nine years, and during those nine years you thought he had a problem, not that he was special what kind of mother does that to her child. Huh Paige can you explain that to me? I don't think so because if you were a good mom how come you didn't realize that Ralph was special. So don't come telling me that I'm jealous of Drew because un like you or him I established a relationship with Ralph just like that while it took you nine years.

And with that, Paige slapped Walter. She then just turned away and ran upstairs to the loft and started bawling. She locked the door to make sure Walter couldn't come in. She never imagined that he could stoop so low as to call her a bad mother. She quietly went to the couch laid down and continued crying. Pretty soon Walter was pounding on the door begging her to let him in, but she didn't want to talk to him just yet, quietly closed her eyes and fell asleep crying.

Walter on the other hand just sat there by the door thinking about what he said. He regretted the things he said to her so much. Of course he didn't mean them he was just mad, but that was no excuse to hurt Paige like that he had to fix it and fix it now. He quickly remembered about the spare key to the loft, and went to get it. Once he unlocked the door he was greeted with the site of Paige asleep on the couch with tear tracks on her cheeks. If Walter was capable of kicking his own but he would have done it. He quietly stared at the angel in front of him, what possessed him to hurt this beautiful creature, his lover. Realizing that she was probably uncomfortable he picked her up and took her to his room. He tucked her in and as he was getting up to leave he felt a hand grab his sleeve. Paige looked up at him with hurt eyes and simply whispered for him to stay. He quietly nodded and laid down on the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into him. There was so much he wanted to say, but because of her current condition, he settled for the basic. He kissed her temple and started whispering sweet endearments to her. During all that these words came out.

Walter: Paige I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything that I said, I said those things out of anger, and it was not fair to you, so I'm sorry. I love you so much, and never meant to hurt you.

After that he kissed her temple again and tightened his arms around her.

Paige just laid there and listened, she let a few tears roll, but mainly all she wanted to do right now was just lay there in his arms while he gently kissed her and held her.

Soon they both fell asleep, and the next morning when they woke up, they looked at eachother and smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay between them.

 **Authors Note: Yay I finished the story, please review I would love to know what I should work on and please leave suggestions for what I should write about next. Thanks!**


End file.
